Green
by thkq1997
Summary: Gree survival, but his soul was long gone in the past [ One - Shot ] [ Post Order 66 ]


** Green**

**A/N : Grammars, I am sorry, don't be such a bummer, I'm writing for fun.**

There were no colors in sight for Gree anymore.

His eyes all filled with grey of depressing and white in the void of emptiness, even the air is hard to breathe in.

Since when his quarter becomes so hard to live in anyway?, oh wait, with bitter and sorrow, he let his mind drifted off in his sleep, of his brothers screaming for help and the world crumble under his own feet.

His brothers were being cut down by Yoda, after he failed to kill the old Jedi Master, he failed to follow an order, and that was his prize, so many screams in pain fly through his ears at once, and nothing he can do about it.

When Gree raise his blaster and ready to kill the diminutive master, Yoda stands up, and jump down to the surface below and started his escape, killing his company in progress, but is that really his fault?, or the Jedi's fault?, or no one?.

Order 66 came to him so unexpected, and his order were to kill any Jedi in sight, show no mercy, no traitors of the Republic ever escape, but Yoda just did in front of his eyes, surely they can't stay for him to shoot at?, they have every rights to defend themselves, to live and fight another day.

But something tells him that neither the Jedi nor the Clones are responsible, or at faults, Clones have no choices, Jedi are different, but the clones took it all away in one single day, the Jedi used to have choices, until their trusted clones kill them all.

When Papaltine said it, something in him immediately took control, control his limbs and his mind, he can't resist, he have to do it, something urge him to put a bolt in the master's back, but he hesitated, other screaming for him to stop, this is wrong, this is too wrong, why would you kill a Jedi when they are leading you to victory anyway.

But they are traitors, and they need to be punish

But is this right?

Something changed in him that day, everything has changed since that fateful day, the day the clone's marshal beginning to doubt, doubt what they are?, what did they fought for? Or only a tool in a plan of a sinister man in the head of the Republic?

In the end, the man he sworn to protect, to protect his ideas of democracy and his Republic came crashing down in one single day, he once doubt about his future after the war, and now this is future, of sadness and emptiness, of lifeless brother who only bred to fight and to die, no to love, to jokes about women and wars anymore, no more smiles, just his own tears shedding in his own quarter, thinking about the past, a past that he long to live again.

But the past, is in the past, and there was no going back, he did what he called ''Order'', and now, he just lying there, thinking how did have to this, to be haunted by nightmares, to be called by the whispers echoing in the emptiness of his room of his brother laughter, of Commander Offee's giggling, and the voice of his General bounced off the wall of his quarter.

A man, who only lives in the past, cannot move forward to the future.

But what future does he have?, he have no future, no more anyway, there is only one thing for him, lead his new '' brother '' out there, and tries not to get them killed on their first day, but they are different, somehow, they share his face, of a famous bounty hunter, but there a different between Clone had flash trainings about everything, everything for their life, and fight for the ideas that was implant into their minds, but these new clones are truly apart from him.

They were just child in the shell of a man, poorly training and pushed out to battle, they don't train them to emote; just machines bred for killing and do biddings for the Empire.

There were just dead men walking, spreading fear across the Galaxy, only to fight and die for meaningless causes of the Empire, a tool of power, of control, no more, no less.

And those thoughts just made him suffer, the once know – it – all clones, a happy one but also serious one, become only what you call a walker, his body are here, but his mind are somewhere, somewhere far away from this reality, where there are the pasts of happiness, not this cold and bitter reality.

And some of his remaining brother thought the same, Bly was somehow, in his battalion as his Captain, they don't shake hand anymore, only look at each other and nod, Bly was always serious, but not mute, sometime in joined missions, they laugh, they jokes, they exchanged Strategies, and Bly somehow, confess that he had actual feeling for his General, but he confess that it was just a silly crush of a 13 years old boy for his so much older general, and they laugh, Bly laughs in bitter but Gree was there, comfort him.

But now there is no way to reach _that_ Bly anymore, this Bly was just too distance, to quiet, and sometime, Gree seen Bly starring in a blank wall for hours, hand hanging in the air for something that is not there, like he reaching out for something, his face in horror, Gree know him all too well.

That was not ordinary crush, maybe she held the same feelings for him, maybe they accept that maybe the code and the regulation can be pass by for their happiness, sometime he saw tears dripping from Bly's eyes and his captain didn't bother to hide it, silent and quiet tears of suffering, like Gree, the once Commanding officer of the 41st, Green company.

Sometime Gree took his old helmet out for a look, an old phase one visor meet his eyes, so many memories, the past that he can't reach, so many bitters in one object, why he is the one to suffer?, why he didn't die like his brothers in Kashyyyk?, he blame Yoda for not killing him, why let him suffer?, to see this future?, there was nothing he can't do.

He held on to his sanity, he held onto his soul, and if lucky, one day soon, a rebel '' scum '' will took his misery away.

But Bly wasn't around to wait for that long, when Gree step outside of his barrack's field, he saw his captain lying there, motionless, and somehow, he saw the smile appear for the first, and the last time of his friend, a smile fill with bitters and looses, he put a bolt though his head just to free him from more suffering, to be free, there was no future for him and Bly, but Bly did the impossible.

He left the Imperial Stormtrooper, he deserted from the Empire Grand Army.

Gree will have to wait, one day, one day soon, he will be free.

''Hold !, Stay where you are''

The figure with the hood standing there, his back against Gree, after a long run in the slum of some backwater planet, he finally caught him, the figure standing motionless, and in one movement, turn back slowly, and reveal something that only Gree can recognized.

Black diamonds on her chin

Now his old General came back to haunt him, when she reveal her blue eyes to him, with anger and disgust, Jedi wasn't supposed to be angry, but this was not the Luminara he know anymore, of a Unduli who was always calm, penitence, and kind, but strong and great will of leading his men into battle, but now, this Mirialan standing before him, is his enemy, also an old friend coming back to haunt him in the face, and he raising his blaster to meet her.

Even the Jedi changed for the worst; they are not much of a different.

Maybe she could put him out of his misery, but he is willing to shoot her, his friend, his commanding officer, he made that mistake once, and it didn't cost him his life but his brother's, now there she is, her hand ready for something behind her cloak.

A quick and painless death by a lightsaber, a lightsaber that saved him too many time, that he have the untamed feelings for the one who wield it.

And now she's about to kill him for his treachery, he knell down, blaster drop lifelessly on the ground next to him, ready to give his life to her, his once general, hoping for her to end him here and now, hoping for freedom in a uncertain heavens ahead.

And he took off his helmet, a helmet she hated the most, almost everywhere in the galaxy, not by her alone, but by the people in it too.

His life have no purpose left, there was nothing for him to live for anymore, and he glad that his general was the one who put him out of his miseries, of suffers, and of pains.

A hot and quick death, not smooth and cold hands on his cheeks.

He opens his eyes from waiting for the worst, to be looking in an ocean of sadness by the one who own the blue eyes he loves the most.

''Gree?'' Was the thing coming out from her lips.

''I'm sorry…..'' and he look away, from her gaze.

All he can do was sorry, can he sorry for his brothers who took away her life?, took away her family?, took away her everything? Striped her of her freedom?, no he can't, then was is he sorry for?, for crime that he committed on Kashyyyk, that he wasn't strong enough to resist it, she always tell her men to be strong, but yet, he didn't.

He was week, and all he can do was sorry.

And she use a hand to put his face back to meet her, the eyes of the old Luminara, of who she really is, of calm and kind, of peace and of seriousness.

And he didn't know, that she read his thoughts all alone, from the point when he saw her face.

And she knows the attachment feelings he has for her, like she once had for him.

Luminara was a model Jedi, of detached and describe as cold, but there is no perfect Jedi, she loves, like the Jedi taught her to love everything, but something always coming up from the rest.

She hides it well, during the war.

Barriss like a Daughter

41st Elite like her little brothers

And Gree, like something that sounds forbidden.

Maybe it was just her little crush like in her Padawan's years again, no she have duties to fulfill, no to daydreaming, and he had a company to lead, no time to think about her.

But then, he is now, and she glad.

And she took his hand, and held it tight.

''Come with me, Commander Gree.''

For the first time in forever, and maybe his last, Gree was free.

His reinforcement arrived to only see his helmet, lying lifelessly in the ground in the platform.


End file.
